125855-star-comm-basin-poor-event-design
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Where are the ppl when the gold rush is over? What other content are they doing then? And....what do you think is foreward thinking about the basin? | |} ---- Making the main event 5 man, don't you remember doing on the PTR with 4 others ? | |} ---- I dont think they did forward thinking...whatever that is supposed to mean. Did they not forsee that a lot of people would do the event on opening day? You release a new dungeon, a new raid, a new toy, a new mount a new whatever and lots of people will want to do it or want it. I like having these big events with tons of people running around...but not if objectives are unclear (ie tainted orbs and drills) or because they are over way too fast. There are minor things that they can do to alleviate some of those things. For example the immunity shields or the Najentus-like mechanic i mentioned. | |} ---- Small, compact map with several different types of mobs (good for contracts) and rotating dailies, You spend less time traveling and more time getting ur crap done. Plus several bosses/primes for those looking for a bigger challenge. As for what happens with the "rush" subsides? those who are waiting for it to die down will begin their daily grind, and in a few months a new drop will come out with new content to gobble up. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I would agree with you ONLY IF the development of these daily zones like Star Comm is slowing down the development of new raids and new dungeons/shiphands/adventures. I would also include new PVP modes, but its kinda in a bad state so i didnt mention them. If you or anyone else can prove to me that they arent making dungeons and raids cause they are too busy making daily zones then i'll be the one to go to Home Depot to buy the pitchforks and torches. | |} ---- I cant..and they are not! The basin is band aid to give players more options for dailies...and that is needed yes..but it aint good...and its not new content! Its just another option for dailies. Next thing to fix is warplots....open them for full que like a big BG....another band aid but sorely needed to save the dyeing pvp... BUT..there is a new raid boss..so maybe thats good...but the strange thing..Why does not ppl speak about it? No one in my guild has mentioned it...and they raid alot...why? is it not open yet? attunement? :( | |} ---- ---- ---- You've mentioned twice now (that i know of) once in this thread another time in the other thread that there were a few people with you in the daily zones. What exactly is the point of you mentioning that there are 8-9 people there when you are doing dailies? When in both threads we are talking about the main events in those daily zones? Actually the other thread was probably just someones idea of a joke thread and the conversation was a bit all over the place. But this one is clearly talking about the main events in Star Comm and not the regular daily playthrough in Star Comm. | |} ---- Yeah, when you're 90 minutes away from the event everyone's off doing other things, or spread out around the big bowl. The problem is the sheer density of people crowding in for the event, especially when tied into the Contracts, as it seems like everyone on both sides gets the same ones. | |} ---- Well i hear many complain about how busy it is, just do it during the off hours if you can. Will try to do the big event over a hour | |} ---- That doesnt exactly help the people who have a set timeframe to play in due to work or school. Or is your next suggestion going to be that they wake up at 3 in the morning and get in a game of Wildstar just so that they can do the Star Comm event with fewer people? I mean...no offense but saying wait until the hype dies down and saying to play the event during off hours is just stupid. These kinds of events should be doable fun at high pop and low pop, whether it is done at prime time or during an off time. Like seriously what the hell is the matter with some of you people? i dont know about anybody else, but i'm not bringing up my suggestions or what i think is an issue with the Star Comm event (and possible future events) because i want it the events to stop or to go away. I want the events to be better then what they are. But all i hear is just wait until it dies down, just wait until people go away. Is what we are asking for really that unreasonable? | |} ---- The new raid boss ? world story quest you can do solo but no real attunement It's hard even on easy mode, think only a few guilds have even got the easy mode! May have changed? But last I looked, no one had killed hard mode. | |} ---- 90 were doing the event, things died quickly but it was doable frame rate was also good. Move to the pvp server? Carbine is not going to chance things i think :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- I got Contract Credit but not mission credit <_<. I got into the raid when it was still a party. I managed to spam a few shreds before the boss vaporized. Maybe the answer is to form several parties instead of a raid. | |} ---- What you see as a positive I honestly find cramped and overcrowded. I wish we had the whole of Levian Bay to play around in on this map; instead it feels like an itty bitty instance. :( Doing dailies or anything there always feels so hectic that it's stressful. For what it's worth, the two times I've done the big strain event, I got credit - and the second time I got contract credit. Neither time was I in a raid, just in a party with my husband and a friend of ours. I wonder what triggers not receiving credit for any of these. | |} ---- FWIW, I agree with you completely. The population surge shortly after an update hardly should come as a surprise to anyone, and game events should account for it by either scaling with the number of people or happening more often when there's more people playing. What's going on there with so many people that the FPS drops to <1 and the boss dies before people even see it makes for a swell screenshot of lots of players, but it's hardly fun open world gameplay. | |} ---- ---- We are doing the content now, so it needs to be playable now, not in a month or so when the bulk of the server is done with the rep grind and has moved on. I don't give a sh^t about that zone in a few weeks time when i will be idling in Thayd again. I'm not even asking them to fix the basin event, i just want to make the devs aware and ask them to keep this problem in mind when they are working on the next daily zone. | |} ---- ---- There are still the pvp servers so yeah that might be a viable option, if only the AH was cross-server. | |} ---- ---- Or in some cases, find them. Done the event 3 times, still have no idea where the last boss spawns, cuz it's dead in seconds and I don't know which way to run. | |} ---- ---- ---- this isnt anyones fault | |} ---- ---- Don't be one of those people then, how much of a lost would it be if you dont go there? | |} ---- i dunno..but like everybody else i need the gear/runes/rep that i get for participating...where else can i get it as fast? | |} ---- That has to be one of the dumbest things anyone has ever said, if everyone decided not to be "one of those people" no one would show up. | |} ---- You haven't experience wildstar at the start then. Really you get so much good gear thrown at you when doing adventures or dungeons these days. When wildstar was new we grinded the adventures because of the 5% drop chance a good item might drop for you, there was no way to change the runes on them though and the runes were more limited. Same in dungeons as well and in the raids, Wildstar has gone a far way and it's now so much easier to get your gear together so can i be a bit bitter about this? To get your gear, simply do the dungeon with your guildies or queue for a random dungeon. You have a much easier time to get your gear, no low FPS and you are doing something more social which is what an MMO is about right? Sure maybe some of the gear from the vendor in the basin is better I haven't looked at it myself but players have been doing raids without it and lesser gear for all this time so I'm sure you will be fine. | |} ---- ---- ---- I did play at start tbo;) But I play dungeons too ofc. But I'm dps and that can be from 15 to 50 mins que. So what do I do while I wait? Well...normally latest content;) I've heard i need rep for the additional ability and amp points. I have been 50 2 weeks now and dont have a single extra point yet....so..I need to do some rep grind i think. And my computer have no problem with 200+ players on screen. Its just that the Basin is a booring ugly place imo. BUT...it concentrates the grinding to one place...and i guess ppl wanted that? | |} ---- ---- That would be nice. I would love to kill X89:) I got the pvp pistols:) I have alot of elden gems...so I can buy ability points with them? cool.... And shiphands....even the basin is better than the boooring shiphands;) | |} ---- Who cares about the basin gear?? Most of the MMO players are completist, they want the rep done just because they want all factions at max rep. They want that pet to complete their list of pets etc etc. | |} ---- Tomorrow 9pm cest, like said almost everyone is French but it's a fun and casual group. Add me as a friend in game Elfarran Leaftear and will try to get you in =) You need to get gold on all shiphand and you can then buy AMP point for 1500 renown at the renown vendor. And if you have gold on all adventure you can buy ability point for 2000 renown. For elden gems you can buy amp and ability for 320 and 400 so one every 2 weeks. | |} ---- ty for info:) I will add you tonight:) | |} ----